Kimi wa mamoru
by akisemidori
Summary: Lucy's gonna join a new guild, Trinity Cross. But before that, one door must close to open that door. In other words, Lucy says bye to the doors of Fairy Tail. R
1. Chapter 1

Akisemidori: Its winter break and I finally have time to take homework slow as a high school student in New York. Oops~ Revealed too much info

Lisanna: Minna, R&R. I won't be a bitch or anything here :)

Lucy idly sat on her wooden chair, feeling left out from Team Natsu. She would've sat on their bench of course but there was no space left for her.

Flashback_

Lucy cheerfully opened the doors of Fairy Tail grinning like a fool but who cares, she finally got her rent's worth of money for one whole year! She skipped like a little girl humming a soft tune to her usual spot, at the Team Natsu table.

That is, until she saw that there was no space left for her. Why? Lisanna took up her spot and was now gleefully telling her guildmates about her adventures in Edolas. As much as Lucy was happy for her longed return, she agonized over how much her nakamas would pay less attention to herself. Many nights she would feel a lack of sleep trying to reason herself of why Lisanna deserves the attention and that things would go back to the way it was, that she would gain a new friend. But no, its been 8 months and things were only getting worse.

Lucy POV (-flashback end-)_

I guess staying in Edolas for 2 years (A/N: i think) meant that even 8 months wouldn't be enough to retell life there. Then does that mean I'll have to wait 2 years?! Realization dawn into me. I write to mama (secretly of course!) everyday about life. So Lisanna deserves to have exactly 2 years to tell them about everything, if not more.

-Sigh-

Is there even a point to stay in here anymore? I'm practically invisible. Wendy is gone with Romeo somewhere to fish (alone), Mirajane is too busy with Sorceress Weekly that she can only text to me for only 2 minutes a week, and Master is officially buried with papers to write to the council (A/N: oh man that feeling when you just drown from homework; oh hell yea, i bet y'all got homework in winter break and stuff but is reading fanfic; guess what, ya made the right choice :P).

Yep, I'm leaving.

I stood up, brush off the dust from my blue skirt (A/N: you know, the outfit she was wearing since episode one) and marched up the stairs that led to Master's office (screw it, does Makarov even has a puny room where he masturbates? XD) and knocked on his door softly.

"Yes?"

I gulped, is this really the right choice? Here goes nothing, I thought, and i entered before I could change my mind.

After the you-know-what speech Makarov gave to Lucy and back to No One's POV_

Lucy left the office, but that did not go unnoticed by a certain white haired girl (Mirajane's gone so its pretty much obvious that this girl is Lisanna right).

"Hey Lucy what were you doing at Master's office?"

Lucy sweat drop. I'm leaving, she thought, but I ain't telling you ;P

It's most definitely not the right way to answer her question. Actually, it's the first time they talked. Hell, Lisanna talked to everyone else, but not Lucy. They both knew it would be pretty awkward. Still, Lisanna was a tidbit curious bout what Lucy was doing.

Lucy answered sheepishly, "Ehehe I thought it was kind of rude for Natsu to give Master more than half of his assignments so I wanted to help him out on writing." While Lucy avoided her question pretty quick, she accidentally stepped on another landmine. Natsu, both girls thought.

Thankfully, Lisanna did not question any further so Lucy took the chance to escape. Lisanna could only guess what kind of relationship Lucy and Natsu had while she was gone.

Akisemidori: gomen ne. I didn't exactly get to place Lucy on a new guild yet but I sure will in next chappy. Also, sorry for putting a lot of side comments. I just tend to make rhetorical jokes when I write. I hope you stay for next chap. Also, I'm going to change Lucy's appearance. You can go to my profile and go to the link to see how she'll look like. Rather then calling this a spoiler, just think of it as a preview. Or, you can read and wait.

Till then, bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Akisemidori: Wow, second chapter on its first date! woot~

Oh n btw guys i need polls for couples~ So R&R

* * *

So now Lucy is walking to her home, feeling... pointless?

Lucy POV_

Wow, today sure was mindblowing. I never figured I would leave Fairy Tail (A/N: please that's what 99% all fanfic u does T_T but no hate).

Does that mean I'm family-less again?

I pondered and wandered endlessly and reached to a conclusion- why not make a family?

I blushed deep red. Wait, that sure came out wrong (A/N: ehehe you know what i mean right). Of course! I meant it as in making a guild! Not-

Argh. So awkward. A mother and her child walked past me and the little kid said, "Kaa san! why is she making wierd faces?" The mother took a quick glance at me and giggled softly. "You won't understand teenagers these days."

My face got red from embarrassment but continued walking anyway till I reached my house. Gathering my jewels together, I counted more than enough money to buy an actual house. So, now all that's left are members.

No need to ask any further, I called over my childhood friends: Ikkun, Teru, Nico, Riyo, Ron, and lastly, my first friend- Akarin.

-pause on the fanfic-_

Ikkun- requip into his cat outfit (A/N: I'm not going to give description about looks cos I think its the most boring thing to read in a fanfic so feel free to be creative and imagine) magic

Teru: Uses magic duel swords as his magic weapon

Nico: snow specialty

Riyo & Ron: twin elf slayer (only ones in this world/fanfic)

Akarin: A magical girl (ahem, a happier version of madoka anime) with a mascot bear called Teto-kuma

Back to the story_

Lucy smiled at their enthusiasm for their new guild. Each of her friends had an interesting story when they first met and they are more than happy to be in the same guild, the one they would create together.

Its name would be: Toriniti Kurosu (aka Trinity Cross)

Question corner (YES YOU MUST READ)_

Q: Ne, is there a relationship like childhood crushes between those ocs?

A: un! Teru has a desire to protect his important friends and~ has a crush on Akarin! Ikkun? dunno XD he's gonna be unpredictable.

Q: How did Lucy met (at least in this fanfic)?

A: Lucy was in her snobbish home tutoring session when she saw a wounded neko and lied to her tutor bout using the restroom (cliche) and went and bandaged him up. aww~ so sweet. I see sparks flying~ Anyway, Teru as Ikkun's tomodachi thanked her and met Akarin (oooh~ love at first sight XD). Moving on, the four were friends and later found Nico on a snowy mountain crying over her lost ne chan. They comforted her and quickly became friends. On their way out of the mountains (why were there in the first place? as a author my excuse is: how does Team Rocket never dies o.o) they met little elf slayers on mushroom village (lol, remember Happy and his big mushroom on his head? lmfao) and together they left, etc...

I hope you get the idea. Its already been a paragraph so...

Akisemidori: And~~~~~ chap end. hope you liked it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Akisemidori: rise and shine. its morning right now and I'm in a healthy state to write this fanfic. fine, its 9:35 :P oh well, moving on R&R~

and y u no review for romance guys D:

* * *

Akarin POV:

I was making onigiri for Teru kun while Nico and the elfies were sleeping. Knowing Ikkun, he was probably roaming around to talk to cats (A/N: I'm sure Ikkun and Happy would make great friends in the future) so I didn't bother too much.

As I turned to pass more onigiri to Teru-kun (why is his face red?) my sumafo (aka smartphone, sorry guys I like to use romanji alot I hope you get used to it) vibrated and I nearly dropped the platter on Teru's head. I didn't though, Teru caught it. He noticed my shocked expression and proceed to read the text, somewhat surprised too.

What did Lucy mean to make our own guild? Sure we are mages, and pretty strong ones like the rumored salamander but... its a bit too sudden...

Teru returned to his seat by the couch (A/N: lets just say they live in Lumen Realm, 2 stops from Magnolia by train etc.) and shrugged, "Its not that bad an idea. Why not? We get to see her again after a long time too."

And just right after he said that, Ikkun popped out of no where, probably through the balcony, and joined in the conversation, "So?"

I guess it wouldn't hurt. I took off my apron to reveal (A/N: no guys not her naked body) I already had a casual outfit on. Now all that's left is to wake up the twins and Nico. After walking toward the bedroom, I called, "Oi, Riyo, Ron, wake up!" Ron remained half asleep but has enough conscience to walk; Riyo just yawned a tiny "ohaiyo."

I turned toward Nico, "Got enough sleep yet?" I knew she was on FB, multitasking her RPG and chatbox messages and I told her many times to just sleep but go figure, that midnight otaku wouldn't. Nico just nodded.

"Kay guys, prepare your travel necessities we're going to Lucy's place!"

-After Explaining In The Train- (oh yeah, since the twins are elf slayers, they don't get motion sickness)

Teru POV:

Lucy warmly welcomed us into her mansion (house).

Why live in a huge place?

'guess a girl who writes to her mom everyday needs a big place to hold in all her letters.

Don't get me wrong though! I like Akarin / I just want to protect Lucy as a brother (A/N: maybe he'll rival Gray)

Akarin watched me making those stupid faces questioningly but soon forgot as Lucy presented her cookies. Even Ikkun took one. Unfortunately, I'm starving while Nico and the elfs snatched every last ones left. Lucy giggled at me and on the inside I was embarassed (A/N: D'awww) but Akarin passed me 2 pieces under the table. I smiled at her gratefully and ate the cookies.

-Ch3 End-

Akisemidori: so guys, like the fluff of 'Akaru' here? (Aka~rin x Te~ru)

Look forward to next ch ne? See you again~


	4. Chapter 4

Akisemidori: man, its been only 4 hours since I release the 3rd chappie but I'm all fired up for the fourth one. Oh yea, I just realised its first day of christmas eve... Sad. I wanted an art set but my mom was like, focus on your studies T_T I mean seriously mom math is not my passion. Its far away from it. Well, there's my older sister whose actually smart and freaking like's math... OK enough with the drabbles.

Ch 4 begins~

* * *

Nico POV

I noticed how Akarin passed Teru her cookies and when Teru blushed at their hands contact. As an otaku I can vouch that the tsundere guy is in love with the girl. I feel like Ruri-chan from Nisekoi. Teru is probably also going to become Kirito. Well, that anime ended pretty pathetic but I would pay to go to Aincrad. Alfhiem Online just sucks.

Oh, and a certain someone just had to stop my otaku thoughts. "Oi yuki-hime." I bluntly told Ikkun to not call me Ice princess. Gray is acceptable for that title. Ikkun snorted at my comment and for a while there was a long silence.

"So this guild is going to be called trinity cross?" Ikkun asked. "Apparently."

Lucy POV_

"So guys I got the money for the base of the guild covered with xxxxx k jewels. So~ mind pitching in for furniture? pleaseeeee~?

Ahahaha, my friends just gave me the poker face. Until Akarin chirped, "Sure!" Yay, my life saver!

"Anyone else? onegai?"

Nico- I'l pitch in for wifi

Teru- food

Riyo&Ron: furniture

Akarin: anything

Ikkun- fish

Everyone sweatdropped at Ikkun's constribution. He probably even meant it literally. Oh well,

TRINITY CROSS' FIRST SEVEN MEMBERS ARE PRESENT!

* * *

akisemidori: The guild's going to be bigger later but for now its those 7. Anyway, suggestions? ideas? PM me


	5. Chapter 5

Akisemidori: my 3rd time uploading chapters today guys! I think I'm on a roll.

R&R

* * *

-Meanwhile At Fairy Tail-

No One/Everyone's POV

We were all on our rowdy parties when Team Natsu returned. Geez, no need to kick the door dammit. Natsu ran into the guild and immediately started challenging Laxus into a fight before he could actually see that Laxus wasn't there. Elfman just bonked his head from the back and muttered, "You unmanly idiot, the Raijinshuu tribe's not here." What resulted of course was a fight. "You called me what?!" "A unmanly idiot!"

Lisanna only laughed, "ehehe elf ne-chan are'nt you quite the idiot yourself? You were suppose to say _an_ unmanly idiot." It was now Natsu's turn to mock Elfman. "Now whose the idiot?" The flustered man could only retort, "Well, first of all gramar is not manly and second at least she _didn't_ say you're not an idiot also!"

Everyone gathered among the crowd to watch the fight. That is, until the scarlet-haired mage bonked both guys on the head, "You two idiots, just stop with the pointless arguments already!" Praise the lord, this time it wasn't Natsu and Gray hugging.

Anyway, without further ado, the old geezer got out of his retarded room and hopped into the wooden barrier from falling, which was rare because that meant he had something important to say. "Listen up brats, an important member of Fairy Tail just left us. She's -"

Lisanna spoke up amidst the silence and finished his sentence, "- Lucy Heartfilia." Master looked at her skeptically and chose his words carefully, "You are right child. How did you know? She had spoken to me _only_."

-Lisanna POV-

Um, yes, she did. How did I know? It's obvious. I was the reason she left. I made us not care for her, at least from what she saw. But I didn't do this on purpose. We could've been great friends, since we both share a deep interest on Natsu but, alas frenemies are also the worst enemies untold.

I simply and bluntly said, "I bumped into her when she left your office. She looked really sad and I asked her what's wrong and she explained to me about her- absence."

I chose my last word decisively. I didn't want to make them believe that Lucy would never return... Even though that was probably the case. I gave a quick glance at everyone to see that mature Erza and Gray was looking at that possibility as well. On the other hand, the rest were gritting their teeth. I could see they were trying very hard to overlook that part.

"You should'nt stress out too much, guys. We might see her again. I mean, we're all under the same sky. She's probably much closer to us than you think."

-Somewhere out there-

Akarin said, "WHOSE READY TO PARTY?!" Nico nodded her head furiously and pointed at the new gamecube she bought for the guild (mainly herself but to share as well). Teru sighed and Riyo and Ron just sweatdropped at the sight. Meanwhile, Lucy was pissed. "I KNOW WE'RE PARTYING BUT DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT GET ANY LOUDER THAN THIS!" (A/N: geez Lucy since when were you like aquarius)

Little did they know, Ikkun was about to meet Happy, the neko exceed of Natsu Dragneel, in the next chapter.

* * *

Akisemidori: and~ ch 5 ended!


	6. Chapter 6

Akisemidori: Merry Xmas guys! :D I wanted to post this chappie asap but no the browser wouldn't let me D: I hope I can by 9 but for some of you that's gonna be too late. Gomenasai! Anyway, when you're reading this, R&R afterward! I would like to know what you think!

Ikkun POV:

I wonder what everyone's doing right now. Pft. Probably acting wasted, gaming, and inhaling food. But this all goes to what they call party.

I stopped on my tracks when I noticed a blue neko sobbing his eyes out. With a guild mark tattooed on his back. "Doshdono? What's wrong?" The neko didn't even look up to see if I was a murderer he just wailed, "WAHHHHH! LUSHY'S NOT COMING BACK! UUUUWAHHHH!"

T_T

Cos she's coming with us for Trinity Cross, duh.

"You want to see her?" The poor cat finally looked up and his face was like

TToTT

Yep, poor cat.

"Sigh. Come with me." The cat, which I learned from Lucy, is too dense so he followed me. Happy, I think.

-No One's POV-

As soon as Ikkun and Happy arrived on the base of the guild, Happy was shocked to see Lucy smiling like normal. "LUSHYYYYYY!"

Lucy's ear twitched to sense a familiar voice but soon relaxed to see it was Happy, one of her few best friends. "Oh, Happy. What are you doing here? (Lucy noticed Ikkun standing in the doorway or whatever) You know what, never mind. Want to join the party?" Happy, being from ultimately depressed to dumbfounded, could only nod his head just a little bit hesitantly. Good for him though, he shortly left with a smile plastered on his face. "I'll visit you all again!"

He made great friends with Nico cause apparently she saw him before from an anime called Fairy Tail (A/N: oh the irony guys) and she really loves cats. Anyway, seeing Lucy again was the greatest Christmas present he got; her taiyaki second.

-Natsu's POV (strolling casually in the steps next to the Magnolia Lake)-

Man, I didn't think that Lucy would leave us.

I mean we were friends and everything.

Oh wait, scratch that! I meant best friends!

NO WAIT! Super Duper Mega Best Friends!

Argh, not that too dammit. Oh wait, is that Happy I see?

"HAPPY!~" "aye~"

Hmmm, Happy looks suspishiz (A/N: you grammar idiot it is suspicious!).

"Weren't you crying before? Why are you so happy now? I mean Lucy left us o.o"

"Umm…." At this point I can see that Happy's not telling me. "What. Is. It."

Akisemidori: dun dun dun cliffhanger~

So? ~ will happy reveal Lucy's hideout?


	7. Chapter 7

Akisemidori: sorry for posting the chapter so late yesterday minna D: I couldn't access my profile page so I couldn't upload it but I uploaded it in 6 and it was still christmas (I didn't celebrate it :'( wah)

R&R (I made a deviantart acount and if you're interested I can draw my ocs... unless you want to continue using your imagination which is fine)

* * *

Happy POV

Crap. Natsu can already tell I'm not telling him something important. Doshio, Lushy?

"E-eto, C-C-Carla a-accepted my fish p-p-present."

-gulp- Is he going to buy it?

"Oh, sokka. I see. Good for you Happy! :D"

"A-Aye!"

Natsu, being dense, just bought my lie even though I was stuttering so bad. He should get lessons from Mira. At least I'm saved though.

* * *

Natsu POV

Hmm, I wonder why Happy's stuttering... OH. Cos he has a crush on Carla (facepalm). Man, I wish I had the balls for Lisanna to accept my fire steak (T_T no shit sherlock) but I didn't even give it to her. Oh wait, its morning now... so Christmas is over...

Damn, I didn't get any presents from anyone. Not even from Lisanna cos she was too busy and... Lucy? Wait, where is she right now anyway (A/N: he wasn't paying attention when the guild was talking about her leaving)? I haven't visit her such a long time... guess I should visit her.

-Going to her house-

"A-ano dakedosa... I don't think its a good idea to visit her right now... I mean she left Fairy Tail and probably has a good reason to not see us..."

o.o o.0 0.o

"Wai-Whaaaaaa?!"

"Natsu were you listening when Master and Lisanna was talking?" Happy's face be like- =_=;;;

-a moment of silence-

Nope. I was freaking out about giving Lisanna my fire steak.

"Wahahaha-ahah..." nope.

* * *

Akisemidori: look forward to the next chapter this evening guys!


	8. Gomen ne Minna! (not hiatus)

Gomen ne minna!

I know I said I would update this evening but I had a sudden urge to upload my maybe one shot fanfic teehee gomen

Its a fairy tail GaLe fanfic, reviews appreciated


	9. Soooo

Akisemidori here! So far, I have four fanfic on progress including this one.

I'm very capable of updating 2 chapters a day BUT

which one?

So vote n review~

A future for all of us: a slice of life with magic barging in the normal world Lucyxwhoever u want

Kawaii Usagi Levy: bunny girl Levy x duh, Gajeel

Kimi wa mamoru: Lucy makes a new guild Trinity Cross and her childhood/online/random friends (Nico, Akarin, Teru, elfies, and Ikkun) join in

Meeting You Was Fate: vocaloid cliche moments with a story


End file.
